


【Ginter/Durm】Acting As a Boyfriend In the Kitchen

by chingching27



Series: 【Ginter/Durm】金總家的紅紅 [4]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, DFB, Football RPF, Germany National Football Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hofmann sets an exam for Durm's new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Ginter/Durm】Acting As a Boyfriend In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of 《三日入廚下》

In a lazy summer afternoon, Hofmann goes to Durm’s home to watch a movie after training. He takes rest in Durm’s living room when the latter one is busy preparing lunch. But just after Durm leaves the room, his cellphone rings loundly.

“They said that we couldn't～but we did make it work～and nothing could stop us～Not even two different worlds～whoever said that we could never hold on～and don't know I found my star～baby you are my star…………”

 

“Erik, shall I pick the phone….” Before Hofmann can finish his sentence, Durm runs out from the kitchen just as fast as how he runs on the pitch.

“I can take it.” Durm smiles at Hofmann, holding the phone and stepping out the living room, leaving Hofmann who was stunned at his speed.

 

Durm walks to his bedroom. The phone has stopped ringing and rings again soon. This time Durm picks it quickly.

 

“Hello.”  
“Erik, I am on the freeway now. I’ll arrive at your house around thirty minutes later. Are you home now?” At the other end of the phone is Ginter using the hands-free. His voice is not clear enough through the hands-free, though it doesn’t decrease the surprise Durm feels from his words.

 

“What? You are coming now? But…. but Hoffi is at my home, too.”  
“Then what’s the problem?” Ginter’s voice seems a little unpleased. “I can’t come because there’s someone? Are we secret lovers?”

“Of course not…. but we just begin the relationship for a few days. I haven’t find an opportunity to tell Hoffi.” Durm is a bit anxious. However, Ginter does not want a give him any excuse to refuse.

“There is thirty minutes for you. I think it’s over enough. See you later.” Ginter hangs up quickly. Durm stares at the phone feeling lost.

 

When Durm comes back to the living room, Hofmann is bored and choosing the TV channel freely.

“What happen?” Hofmann asks, noticing that Durm looks overset.  
Durm takes a deep breath and sits down by Hofmann: “Hoffi, there’s something I should tell you.

 

When Ginter arrives at Durm’s house, it’s Hofmann who answer the door.

Being one of Durm’s best friends in BVB, Hofmann also knows little between Ginter and Durm. Durm is not used to talking about his romance. The last time he heard about Ginter from Durm is that Durm said they have some affections. 

It seems that the affections grow so fast. 

 

“It’s nice to see you, Matthias.” Hofmann opens the door with a big smile, giving Ginter a hug.

After Ginter comes in, he sees Durm crouching in front of the DVD-chest choosing the movie Hofmann would like to watch.

 

“What will you watch?” Ginter asks and goes to sit down in the sofa, but Hofmann stops him.

“Matthias, Erik and I haven’t have lunch yet.” Hofmann looks at him with a great expecting.

Ginter is a little confused. He turns to Durm but only sees his red cheek.

 

“Are you good at cooking?” 

 

When Ginter puts on the apron and prepares some simple hamburgers, his assitant Durm begins to explain in a halting way.

“Hoffis said, for the first time the boyfriend meet the other’s friends, he needs to try to get some good impression from them. Hence he suggested you show your cooking skills….”

“But I have known Hoffi before, haven’t I?” Ginter opens the box filled with meet and asks questioningly.

“It’s different to meet Hoffi as a teammate or as my….”Durm does not finish the sentence. Ginter finds him busy for the plates suddenly.

“I understand.” Ginter says and laughs.

 

Ginter’s cooking skill is better than my expection. Hofmann takes a big bite of the hamburger and thinks the image he saw outside of the kitchen. Though he only used the pan to fry some pork, then combined it with vegetabe, tomatoes and breads. It’s also better than what Durm can do while Durm is just good at using the microwave and hot water.

 

Erik will be taken good care of.

Thinking of the promise Ginter answers to him when Durm is not focusing on them, Hofmann smiles and turns to Durm sneakily. Durm falls asleep when watching the movie. He is lying on Ginter’s shoulder now. Ginter changes his position carefully, in order to let Durm lay on the softer chest instead of hard shoulder bone, then he puts a blanket on Durm.

 

He passes the “exam”.


End file.
